Somebody to Love
by llllick
Summary: All the Brittany and Puck moments explained, from both POVs.
1. Invitationals: Puck's POV

**PUCK POV**

_'Find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love...'_

Brittany and I cross each other and she gives me a look that makes my stomach completely flip. She keeps harmonizing, and smiles at me. All we were supposed to do was walk next to each other, but somehow we end up holding hands. I can't help but grin back at her. We only have a few seconds left... When we're supposed seperate, we walk just a bit further so we can hold onto the other person. I study Brittany, her hair, her face, her body. Then I see her hand. Her fingers are shiny, like they were just polished. She had a manicure. It hits me that she got it for me. It hits me that she wanted to take my hand. My hand lingers for a second more, and I hate myself for letting go.

_AN: Don't tell me it waas sucky, I already know. But I really wanted to base a fic on Brittany, and when I saw that little Puck/Brittany thing in Somebody to love, I couldn't resist. =) Gleekers unite!_


	2. Invitationals: Brittany's POV

_'Find me sombody to love. Find me somebody to love...'_

Ohmypenguins, I got paireed with Puck! He is so cute! Okay, we're crossing...dear ducks, is he taking my hand? Did he just take my hand?! HE TOOK MY HAND! And he's smiling at me! Aw, no...We ahve to go apart. We'll just walk another couple of steps, no one will notice. He looks kind of sad when I let go of his hand, I bet I look really sad, too. Oh, here comes Santana! She looks kind of mad- Ow! She just pinched me! Hmph.

A/N: arienette47: 'That wasn't sucky at all. I just wish it was longer! I love UC couples ;)' Well, it's not longer, but a continuation! If that was even a word... Anyways, wish kind of granted!


	3. No Air: Brittany's POV

**A/N: South Park reference, just a heads up.**

_'Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't breathe, can't live with no air. That's how it feels like when you ain't there, no air, no air...'_

I kinda find it weird how Rachel and Finn always get the leads. Almost as weird as finding out a ballad isn't a male duck. I feel eyes on me...maybe it's a duck! Oh, no, it's just Puck. I really like him. And his name even rhymes with duck! Wow, his eyes are really pretty. This is, like, the third staring contest we've had. Wait, Quinn just looked over at Puck. So, is he looking at me or Quinn? Ohmypenguins, he just broke my heart, that bastard! Ugh, nevermind Puck. Let him have Quinn. Just look away, Brittany.

**A/N: If you see any other Puck/Brittany moments, give me a heads up!**


	4. No Air: Puck's POV

I could so sing this song to Brittany. She likes ducks right? Well, I'm in luck, cause Puck rhymes with duck. What the hell was that? Luck, duck, Puck...I could write her a song! Crap, can Quinn tell I'm looking at Brittany? Nah, I'll just tell Quinn I was looking at her. Wait, Quinn's about to put the pieces together. She's looking at me, then Brittany, then back to me. If she finds out, I'm dead. Uh, psh, I couldn't be looking at Brittany, I'm fixing my mic stand. That's my excuse. Okay, good plan.


	5. It's my life : Brittany's POV

**A/N: I realize I have to do notes on top and bottom of every chapter, other wise it looks really plain...[REVIEW THIS IF YOU REALIZE I'M CHEATING TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LOOK LONGER!]**

_'IT'.LIFE!'_

Aw, Puck and the boys were great up there. I mean, everyone was great, not that I was looking at Puck the whole time. I wasn't. I can remember when I was staring at Mike's dance moves. I'm so lucky Quinn isn't here, if she saw me staring at Puck, she'd freak. It's kind of weird how they're all so excited and happy... Wait, I just noticed something. Puck: mohawk. HAWK. BIRD. Haha! Wow, I'm so smart! I should tell him that later!


	6. Girl's mashup : Puck's POV

**A/N: This moment was probably just made up in my head, but oh well. Enjoy.**

_'I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure...'_

Brittany looks so hot in her yellow dress. Probably the best I've seen her, since the whole thing at invitationals. I've never noticed how nice her butt is... She loves dancing and stuff, so she's probably pretty hot underneath everything. Did I just think that? Ah, well. Quinn doesn't want anything to do with me, so whatever. I know it's really wrong to think of Brittany when Quinn's having my baby, but look at her! Brittany can be dumb, but at least she tries to care. Unlike Quinn, who just demands. Woah, am I comparing these chicks? Now I'm just thinking like a douche...


End file.
